A Robin's Play
by Kali Donovan
Summary: Set post Revved Up. What exactly is in Robin's briefcase? Dolls. Yes, dolls. I mean, action figures.


**Set after Revved Up. In no way shape or form to be considered good in a literary sense. If you like the humor, that's fine. But plot shall not be found. Neither shall character development, story advancement, and god save us, moral. Just a pice of fluff I thought up.**

**

* * *

**

Robin opened the case revealing...

"Dolls." Cyborg looked from Robin to the dolls.

Robin flushed slightly, yelling, "No different than Beast Boy's! And they're action figures!"

Starfire started on a long rant too flowery and obscene to type out. Really.

"Hey! Mine are collectables! And I've never opened them! I'm going to sell them in twenty years to buy the Batmobile!"

Robin stopped hugging his action figures to look at Beast Boy. "You can always ask me. I can probably get you one of the old Batmobiles for you."

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Well, then I want to buy the Pope-mobile."

Raven climbed out of her mental shock. "Disregarding the oddity of the Pope-mobile, you have two sets of doll-_action figures."_

"One for play and another for display."

"Ah. And you sharpie'd a mask onto Superman. Honestly, Superman? Pick a decent franchise to fanboy. I at least support Japanese anime."

"...and we shall gamol in the flowers with jubilation at our accomplishments..." Starfire kept on babbling her dream of happieness. (Yes, that was one of the only exerpts I could type. My eyes nearly burned out when I read the transcript of what happened.)

"Oh yeah? What do you watch?"

Raven's complexion visibly became healthier (her equivilent of blushing). "FullMetalAlchemist."

"Hah!" Robin smiled triumphantly, then picked his action figures up and began to play with them. "Oh look! It's SuperRobin! Maybe he'll save us from the evil Doctor Doomsday!" he said in a high-pitched voice while shaking a Lois Lane doll-_action figure_ violently. "Yes, I shall save you, Lois Roth and other hostages!" He picked up a Superman doll-_action figure_ and made it fly around.

"Robin." Robin didn't respond. "SuperIdiotRobin!" He looked up at Raven. "One, you cut Lois' hair, and tried to dye black hair purple. And two, no self respecting woman speaks like that."

"...and I shall teach you all the joys of Furuba and we shall be happy attending conventions and we shall again frolic while our hands are held and we shall be happy and shiny and..." (another Starfire rant exerpt. See below for references.) Cyborg had taken to taping the whole exchange, knowing that it would sell for vast amounts of money online. Beast Boy was rapidly putting elephant tranquelizers in Starfire's arm, in hopes of making her shut the hell up.

"Well... Lois Roth does." Robin paused for a moment more, then went back to playing. "Oh, SuperRobin, please save us!" SuperRobin swooped down and picked up the Lois Roth doll-_action figure_ along with the other hostages. "Thank you SuperRobin!" "No problem, dearest lady Lois. Any day!" "Just one more favor, please SuperRobin!" "Yes, lady Lois?" "Take off your mask, please?" "No, dearest Lois. I cannot, for it would put me and all I love in danger!" "I can accept that. I must admit that the mask makes you look good."

Raven was forced to halt this skit. She picked up Lois, mocking Robin's voice. "If you quote me again out of context, I will be forced to rip that mask off and use it as kindling for burning the dolls."

"Action figures." Robin quickly added, "But I'll be sure never to do it again. Just put her back!"

Raven obliged carefully. "And my last name isn't Roth. Neither is Lois'. Mine doesn't exist, and hers is Lane. Got it?" Doctor Doomsday's head glowed black and white, threatening to fly away, or worse, melt away.

"Yes'm." Robin blushed again and went back to playing.

"...and then we shall consume the fatty goodness of Butterland, while meeting up with all the nice people there, and when we return we shall all partake of the diet, for our size will be exponentially greater..."

Raven turned and looked at Starfire. "Shut up." Starfire began to dance to accentuate her rant. "Starfire, you have three minutes to calm down and make it home concious."

Three minutes later, Starfire had passed out, whether from exahustion or Raven's tampering, no one could tell. Cyborg was driving home in the hasitly rebuilt T-car, and was selling the tapes on eBay. Some author whose perscription on anti-psychotics had suddenly dissapeared bought the tapes and began typing up the manuscript. The manuscript was ready three more minutes later. It was edited in seconds (ahhh, spellcheck), and would have been published, but the author got distracted by something shiny and edible. But she ate it, and now you have wasted a whole ten minutes on this thing.

How's that for a happy ending?

* * *

**Well, now that's done with, I have to go play and eat and pretend I took my pills. **

**References (in whatever the hell order I like(aka in order of appearence)): The beginning was sort of a rip off of Mark Twain's preface of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. The Pope-mobile was something Semine and I came up with, when the new pope hadn't been decided, and we light a fire which burned white smoke, so we decided that I must be the new pope. Scary, huh? Full Metal Alchemist is one of the animes I watch. Furuba is short of Fruits Basket, a manga I deal. Yes, like dealing drugs, only legal and books. Deal. The whole 'shiny happy people holding hands' thing came from Sluggy Freelance, and is the classic how-to-distract-the-chit-with-ADD song. Yes, a song. Fatty Goodness is the proper term for Belgian french fries. Butterland is the other name of Belgium. Belgium is made of butter. Yep. So, naturally, you grow laterally there.**

**Unfortunately, the second to last paragraph is correct. Cy sent me the tapes two or three days ago, and I didn't get around to updating till now.**

**This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.**


End file.
